


Amy Pond

by prettyparanormal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyparanormal/pseuds/prettyparanormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders why he's never called her Karen; it's always been Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy Pond

He never called her by her name.  
It was always Pond.  
“Come along, Pond!” she heard him shout. That was her cue; she walked over to him.  
“Hi Matt”  
“Hello Pond!” Why wouldn’t he call her Karen? She would even accept Gillan. But it was always Pond. As Matt started to talk about breaking another screwdriver, she started to question why he would never call her by her name, always Pond. In every interview, he talked about how he had fallen in love with Amy Pond. This had given her a reality check: He loved Amy, not Karen. It would always be Amy Pond.  
In the middle of his story, he noticed her blank stare.  
“Pond?”  
That was when she left. She ran off the set and away from him, despite hearing Moffat calling her back, and a distinct “Pond come back!”  
She didn’t know where she was going, to be completely honest, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t be seen crying in front of him. He who she had fallen in love with years ago, on the first day of filming. He who had always joked around with her on set, and comforted her when she was sad. He who would never love her because he loved Amy Pond.  
Matt was confused. Why did she leave all of a sudden? Did he say something wrong?  
“Matt, why did she run away?” Moffat walked over to him, “What did you say to her?”  
“She blanked out so I called her name and she left,” he responded.  
“That wasn’t her name.”  
“Yes it was.”  
“Matt, her name is Karen. Why do you always call her Pond?”  
“Because that’s something we share. It’s our thing!”  
“Maybe she doesn’t know that.”  
He realized. He hadn’t told her that she was Pond to him because when he fell for Pond, he fell for Gillan. He hadn’t told her that everyone else called her Karen, and he wanted to be different, to be distinct, so that maybe he would have a special place in her heart. He hadn’t told her how much she meant to him, being his companion on and off screen. He hadn’t told her that he loved her.  
That was when he ran off to find her. For the first time in years, he called her name.  
“Karen?”  
“Karen Gillan where are you?”  
She heard someone call out her name, and then she realized it was his voice. She hadn’t heard the sound of her name from his lips in ages.  
He found her huddled in a corner next to a tree. He put his hand out to touch her shoulder.  
“Karen?”  
She faced him, her face red and puffy, obvious signs that she had been crying.  
“Hi Matt.”  
“Karen, Amy Pond is our thing. I call you Amy because then I can tell you that I fell for you like I fell for Amy without saying it directly. I’m so sorry, I’m a coward. I don’t just love her, I love you. Karen, forgive me?”  
“Matt I love you too.”  
And they smiled at each other as he offered her his hand, and he helped her up.  
They walked back to the set, hand in hand.


End file.
